


The push and pull of love

by notsofreshavocado



Series: Nevermoor crack [2]
Category: Nevermoor Series - Jessica Townsend
Genre: Crack, Idiots in Love, M/M, Please Forgive me, attemt at humour, emphasis on idiots, i posess no linguistic capabilities at the moment, im back at it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsofreshavocado/pseuds/notsofreshavocado
Summary: Archan and hawthorne have their worst falling out yet, but lucky for them, Cadence comes and saves their relationship. And also she has really cool roller skates.
Relationships: Hawthorne/Archan
Series: Nevermoor crack [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985320
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	The push and pull of love

"Hawthorne for the last fucking time you're doing this wrong" 

Archan was visibly frustrated. Now this is usually when mahir bursts out of nowhere and parades around with streamers and confetti while Anah comes in bearing the fruits of 11 years of choir practice (as the world was not ready for an angry Archan), but since everyone was busy doing their own thing, he thought that it was a marvellous idea to go out with his boyfriend, who in his opinion (please pardon his french) is an absolute dingus. 

"The door says PUSH. I am PUSHING"  
"Hawthorne you're _pulling_ it"  
"I am _not_!"  
"I swear to all things divine-" 

"Why dont YOU do it then?"  
Archan more than happily obliged. 

The door however, did not budge. 

"Why the fuck isnt it moving?"  
"Maybe because you were supposed to PUSH it"  
"THIS IS PUSHING! THIS IS HOW YOU PUSH!"  
"NO THATS CALLED PULLING!"  
Archan didn't know whether to laugh or cry. 

"HAWTHORNE _NO_ -"  
"MAYBE IF YOU TOOK ME SERIOUSLY FOR ONCE-"  
"hawthorne I have considered your opinion but it is _not_ -"  
"YOU DONT UNDERSTAND OKAY?" Hawthorne was on a roll now. "YOU ALL THINK ITS TOTALLY FINE TO BRUSH ME OFF JUST BECAUSE IM STUPID. I KNOW THAT ALRIGHT? BUT JUST BECAUSE I MIGHT NOT KNOW WHAT 2+2 IS -" 

"You dont?" 

-"DOESNT MEAN I HAVE FEELINGS!" Hawthorne's voice broke towards the end, looking as if he was on the verge of tears. Oh dear. Preparing himself for the worst, arch tried to console his hysterical partner.

"Look honey, no one thinks you're an-" 

"Hey idiots!"

Oh thank goodness. A distraction. Archan turned to his saviour, who was none other than Cadence, speeding around in roller skates and wearing gem studded shades (hah that rhymes). She approached them, not really paying heed to the dilemma that lay in front of her, either because she didnt know or care. Or both. 

"Ooooh nice skates" Hawthorne beamed, all traces of any sort of distress vanishing from his visage as he began examining her fancy new skates, which she happily flaunted.

"So what are you two doing standing outside the aquarium?" 

"We wanted to see if a starfish could pee" 

Cadence lowered her shades and raised her eyebrows, as if she was scrutinizing them. She probably was. He wouldnt blame her. 

"Can't you dunderheads read? The sign says its closed."

**Author's Note:**

> I am Hawthorne. Hawthorne is me.


End file.
